The Madness of Evil
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Todos veían al duque Venomania como un ser asqueroso, repulsivo, egoísta y lujurioso. Un violador con todas las letras. Pero aunque sus mujeres estaban horrorizadas, ellas podían admitir que él era una buena persona; por lo menos con ellas. "—¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por nosotras? —Porque, lady Riliane, lady Clarith, ustedes son mis mujeres. Debo velar por ustedes." [Crossover]
1. Prólogo

Aviso: Leve crossover con la saga Evillious y Seven Deadly Sins, aunque muchos personajes tendrán su propio rumbo. Mucho Gakupo/harén, y prefiero olvidar el Gumi/Gakupo. Sé que el nombre del duque es Sateriajis, pero prefiero llamarlo Gakupo. Recalco que algunas historias fueron cambiadas, siendo un ejemplo la de Miku/Mikulia.

PD: Clarith es descendiente de Venomania, pero aquí olvidemos eso, je.

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

"Una vez que las ropas se desprenden, no hay vuelta atrás."

Todas la mujeres callaron en el sótano. Los pocos ánimos como para hablar eran demasiado pequeños. Una nueva mujer había llegado, y estaba asustada. Muy asustada. Y todas le comprendían, puesto que habían pasado por lo mismo, y eso era preocupante. Lo que no comprendían era el por qué estaba tan deprimida. Estaban con el duque Venomania, el hombre más perfecto del mundo, ¿Por qué estar tristes? Aunque querían estar en sus casas, pero la mayoría no tenía una.

Ua joven mujer de cabellos color rosa y rostro maduro, se acercó a la pequeña muchacha que temblaba con el rostro entre sus piernas. El frío que hacía en ese lugar era inaudito. Muchas de ellas trataban de abrigarse con las sábanas, ya que los vestidos que debían usar eran demasiado cortos, y no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Pudo fijarse que la muchacha ya tenía el suyo.

Colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla e hizo que le mirara. Le regaló una brillante sonrisa, y aunque fue algo tan pequeño, hizo que aquella niña de cabellos amarillos confiara más en ese oscuro y siniestro lugar.

—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?—preguntó la mujer llamada Lukana, con sus labios aún formando una sonrisa.

La pequeña tembló un poco mientras más mujeres se acercaban a verle, siendo la más escandalosa Mikulia, una de las más nuevas de allí. Alzó el rostro que era surcado por las lágrimas, y con su labio inferior temblando, respondió en un hilo de voz:

—R-Rindo Blume.

* * *

El hombre de cabellos púrpuras dejó que sus dedos tamborileaban la mesa mientras leía ávidamente las noticias actuales. Lo que le sorprendía era que la mayoría era sobre las mujeres desaparecidas, y al parecer habían muchas. Sin límite de edad, sin preferencias por oficio o físico.

Rió entre dientes. Él fue quién provocó todo eso. Esas mujeres desaparecidas eran sus mujeres, no importaba sí eran casadas, viudas, solteras, etc. Le pertenecían y eso era lo que importaba. Eso sí, jamás dejaría que una de ellas pasara hambre o enfermera. Eso no se tenía permitido para él.

Hace unos pocos meses había conocido una joven hermosa de cabellos verdes aquamarina, amarrado en largas coletas. Tenía un aspecto vivaz que, simplemente, no podía ser ignorado. Una sonrisa era lo primero que te sacaba al verle. Sus ojos eran perfectos, grandes y vivaces. ¿No podía ser mejor? La utopía perfecta.

La conoció en las calles. La muchacha, llamada Mikulia Greeonio, solía comprar rosas en los puestos del reino. Siempre sonriente y alegre. Al parecer era la hija de un conde importante, así que se extrañó al verle por las zonas pobres. Le preguntó y ella le respondió con una voz melodiosa: —Ellos tienen las mejores rosas.

Pero eso ya no importaba tanto. Ahora el problema era aquella jovencita, quizás de quince años, que se hacía llamar Rindo Blume.

«Las calles del reino estaba completamente vacías. La bruma húmeda llenaba todo el lugar de una forma siniestra y solitaria. La noche era oscura, y podía verse el alrededor con tonos azules. Sería el paisaje perfecto de no parecer tan malévolo.

Me acerqué a la iglesia con aires de orgullo y superioridad. No necesitaba ir a la iglesia, no necesitaba a Dios, no necesitaba a Eldoh, no necesitaba de nadie. Yo soy Gakupo Venomania, y nada ni nadie estaba encima de mi. Pero la curiosidad podía ser mi peor enemigo en muchas ocasiones, así que entré, guardando un par de horquillas para el cabello en mi chaqueta.

Me acerqué a una curiosa imagen religiosa, que si se detallaba bien, era una mujer comiendose a su hijo. Era macabro y la gente ni se daba cuenta. Rodé los ojos. De cualquier manera esa pequeña iglesia era hermosa. Con paredes púrpuras, mosaicos en las ventanas, flores en todas partes, y candelabros de oro.

Dí una vuelta, encontrándome con una monja rezando de rodillas en lo que parecía ser un confesionario. Pero al parecer no lo era. Allí no estaba ningún monje, así que me dio igual. Cuando me dispuse a salir, mis pies se enredaron con una de las bancas, tumbándola y haciendo que se estamparan estrepitosamente.

La monja dio una vuelta de inmediato, asustada. Pude notar que no era la típica monja anciana y repulsiva, con tendencia a ser una vieja decrépita y fastidiosa. Esa monja era joven y poseía rasgos finos. Era muy hermosa como para ser monja.

—¡V-Venomania!—chilló la muchacha, llevándose una de sus manos hacia su boca. Desconocía el por qué se alteraba tanto. Yo soy una buena persona ante los ojos de los demás, cabe decir.

Ladeé una sonrisa y caminé hacia la joven, quién retrocedía cada vez que me acercaba. Me temía. Eso me gustaba, y a la vez me interesaba.

—Él mismo, querida. ¿Y tú eres...?—pregunté. Ahora que miraba a la joven de cerca, pude reconocer que tenía un aire familiar. Y lo sorprendente era que parecía ser una ciudadana ortodoxa de Lucifenia. Vaya reino que traía malos recuerdos.

Pareció dudar en su respuesta, así que supuse que me diría un nombre falto. No lo comprendía para nada.

—Rindo... Rindo... B-Blume—respondió con palabras suaves y dudosas a la vez. Oh, esto sería tan divertido. Era una monja y me daba cierto morbo.

Le tendí mi mano y le sonreí abiertamente, de una manera que haría caer a cualquier mujer. Menos a ella al parecer, puesto que se limitó a asentir. Decidí devolver mi mano a la posición anterior e intentar de charlar con ella, aunque era bastante tarde.

—¿Pedías por algo, dulzura?—mi voz sonó un poco... Escalofriante. Me recordé mentalmente que debía ganarme su confianza.

Ella asintió, y me compadecí un poco al ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban, dando paso a una lágrima rebelde que surcó por su rostro hasta su cuello, siendo retirada en ese momento. No parecía muy feliz.

—Sí... Por mi amiga Clarith. Está desaparecida.

Clarith. Clarith. Clarith. Aquella mujer hermosa de cabellos blancos procedente de Elphegort. Estaba conmigo desde principios de años, y demonios, daba batalla en la cama. No me arrepiento de tenerla en mi harén, además de que es agradable charlar con ella. Sonreí macabramente cuando caí en cuenta de que era su amiga.

—¿Me darías algo si te digo dónde está?—pregunté susurrante, posando mi mano en su barbilla y obligándola a mirarme. Su rostro brilló y una sonrisa apareció. Me hizo gracia la forma tan rápida como se animó.

—¡Por Eldoh! ¿Usted lo sabe?—me miró suplicante. Oh, era tan pequeña e inocente. Esto me gustaba—. Dígamelo, por favor, duque. Por favor. Le he buscado desde hace meses, pero nadie me ha dado un paradero.

Estaba a punto de llorar, así que le tendí un pañuelo, mientras admiraba su rostro. Conozco que las monjas de Eldoh no pueden mostrar su cabellos, pero yo quería ver el suyo. La suerte estuvo de mi lado. Cuando iba a retirar su velo, mientras ella se sonaba la nariz, una fuerte ventisca hizo el trabajo por mi.

Lucía horrorizada cuando su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros, aunque después de todo, yo no estaba muy lejos de estarlo. Piel cremosa y lechosa, ojos tan azules como el lapislázuli, cabello dorado y sedoso, manos delicadas y baja estatura; era Riliane Lucifen D'Autriche, la hija del mal.

La que en su momento me declaró la guerra, estaba frente a mi vestida de monja y con su rostro con apariencia de haber llorado. Me tomó por sorpresa, ya que, se suponía que ella había sido sacrificada. En serio, no lo comprendía.

—Riliane... La hija del mal.—murmuré con una maliciosa sonrisa, saboreando las palabras con sorna. Su vello se erizó ante el apodo, haciendo que ríera entre dientes.

Ella bajó la mirada. No se veía muy alegre, puesto que comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Eso hizo que me sintiera algo consternado.

—Se lo dirás a la guardia... Me mataran... ¿Cierto?—preguntó en un susurro, mirándome a los ojos.

—No. No lo haré—sonreí falsamente—. Pero me acompañarás al castillo para ver a tu amiga mientras me cuentas todo lo que sucedió, ¿De acuerdo?

Era el momento de utilizar mi poder. Ella asintió fervilmente, así que solté una carcajada y le tendí mi brazo, siendo aceptado.

Hola~. Me presento nuevamente, y para los que no me conocen, soy Mar.

He comenzado esta historia por varias razones:

1) Amo a Gakupo/Sateriajis. Su historia es triste, así que decidí hacerle su lado bueno por medio del fic.

2) GakuRin se está convirtiendo en mi OTP, luego de Rin/Len y Riliane/Allen, por supuesto.

3) Amo a Clarith y su amistad con Riliane, y no conozco muchos fics sobre ella.

4) Estoy obsesionada con The Evillious Chronicles, como ya muchos habrán notado.

5) Me indigna que Rin no haya aparecido en TMODV, lol

Espero que les guste, la historia será más o menos igual a la original, habrá alguna incoherencias, pero recuerdo que es difícil hacer crossovers de este tipo. Sayonara.


	2. Bienvenida

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. La saga Evillious y Seven Deadly Sins tampoco, sino a Akuno-P (Mothy), a quién amo y odio por matar a Allen y quitar a Rin de TMODV.

Aviso: (Amo dar avisos) Si son sensibles en cuanto al tema de Allen, llorarán como yo al escribirlo. ¡A leer

* * *

Capítulo 1: Bienvenida

* * *

"Todo comenzó esa mañana en la que mis pecados debían ser cobrados. Mi castigo debía llegar, pero jamás creí que sería tan doloroso.

La mañana era normal. Allen, mi hermano gemelo, en ese momento mi sirviente, me había traído el desayuno. Era bastante agradable charlar con él. Pero en las calles comenzaba a armarse lo que ahora se conoce como "Revolución", pero que en ese momento yo creía que era un simple levantamiento.

Si tan sólo no hubiese mandado a asesinar a esa mujer... Dios... Podría haber evitado tantas cosas. Los soldados estaban débiles por el ataque a Elphegort, así que no pudieron detener al pueblo. Era un golpe civil dirigido hacia mi. Me sentí tan decepcionada de mi misma... Yo sólo quería ser como mi madre, la reina Anne. ¿Tan difícil era darme a respetar pero ser amada? Al parecer, sí.

Seguí desayunando tranquilamente junto a Allen. Quería fingir que eso no me alteraba, que todo estaría bien, pero yo no era idiota, así que sabía que si el pueblo triunfaba yo moriría. No quería morir. Aunque lo negara, le temía a la muerte. Supongo que no era lo suficientemente madura como para aceptarla.

Entre tantos nervios, dejé caer mi tenedor y le pedí a Allen que tomará m-mi mano. Lo siento, duque, pero es difícil no llorar con esto.

Ya estoy mejor... Creo. Allen intentó calmarme, sonriéndome, y yo le... Le... Le devolví la sonrisa. Pero era falsa, no quería sonreír. Iba a morir y una sonrisa no lo evitaría. Me levanté de inmediato, rumbo a ordenarles a los guardias que no dejarán entrar a los pueblerinos, pero el me detuvo tomando mi mano.

—No, Riliane, no hay caso.—me dijo. Se veía calmado, pero detrás de esa mirada pacífica, estaba escondiendo el terror.

—A-Allen, ¡Es sólo un levantamiento!—chillé—. Sólo hay que matar a unos pocos para que sepan quienes somos y todo volverá a la normalidad.

La mirada que Allen me lanzó por mis palabras... Jamás la olvidaré. Me miró con decepción mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Podría jurar que aún siento su cálido tacto en mi piel.

—No, mi princesa. Esto no es un levantamiento. Es una revolución.

Las palabras me golpearon como si fuera una patada. Allen se colocó mi ropa, y yo la suya. No quería, pero en verdad, no comprendía nada. Él me reveló que éramos gemelos, pero no fue una noticia demasiado impactante. De algún lado debía venir tanto parecido.

Le pregunté que estaba tratando de hacer, y cuando me contó su plan, me negué obviamente. Yo cometí el pecado de la soberbia, no él. Él no debía pagar por mis caprichos. Pero era demasiado tarde, estaban a punto de tumbar la puerta.

Allen me obligó a huir, mientras yo veía como lo capturaban. A las tres moriría. Yo debía ser la que debía morir, no él. Porque no había una persona más buena que él.

A las tres el estaba postrado en la guillotina. Me colé entre la gente, y cuando dieron las tres campanadas, el se despidió del mundo.

—Oh, es la hora de la merienda.

Y con una sonrisa, su cabeza fue desprendida de su cuerpo, mientras que yo soltaba un grito de dolor. Ese dolor que él debió sentir cuando desgarraron su cuello... Yo lo sentí, duque. Y no me importaba que todos me miraban como una traidora por llorar. Yo simplemente me deje caer de rodillas, y lloré."

Ella lloraba en mis brazos mientras el carruaje nos llevaba hacia mi castillo. Se veía en su expresión que el dolor le embargaba, y al parecer, el tiempo aún no había sanado sus heridas. Y pensar que llegué a alegrarme hace un año cuando leí su muerte. Ahora, comenzaba a simpatizar con ella.

Era verme a mi mismo llorando cuando mi hermano iba a casarse con Gumina.

No era muy bueno en cuanto a consolar, así que sólo atiné a abrazarla contra mi pecho y darle unas leves palmadas en su espalda. Incluso me sorprendió que no me enojé cuando llenó mi túnica de mocos, pero estoy seguro de que no la usaré en mucho tiempo.

—D-Disculpe.—dijo, separándose de mi.

Sonreí de lado sin mucha alegría.

—¿Qué sucedió después, Riliane-sama?

Ella se aclaró la garganta y siguió con su relato.

"Después de todo eso, huí de Lucifenia. No podía arriesgarme a ser reconocida por alguien. Pero aún así, no tenía dinero, y solamente tenía la ropa de Allen.

No sé como llegué a eso, pero cuando estaba en Enbizaka, robé un vestido simple en una de las tiendas. Supongo que nadie se dio cuenta. Así que me cambié de ropas, pero jamás me deshice de la ropa de Allen. Simplemente no podía hacer eso. Era dejar mi pasado... Aún no estaba lista para hacerlo.

Estaba horrible. Ya llevaba tres meses en la calle sin tener donde dormir. A veces dormía en la entrada de la iglesia, pero la secta Levin es un asco, así que me sacaban de allí con agua fría. Quizás por eso terminé uniéndome a Eldoh, o también pudo ser gracias a Clarith. Pero ese no es el punto a tratar.

A veces robaba comida, pero no era suficiente. Un día casi me agarran robando manzanas, y de no ser por un príncipe de azul que había viajado hasta allá, yo estaría pudriéndome en una cárcel. El príncipe era alguien familiar para mi. Era Kyle Marlon, y aunque aún estaba enamorada de él, estaba dolida. Primero; me había rechazado. Segundo; se negó a ayudarme en la revolución. Pude evitar la muerte de Allen...

Por suerte no me reconoció, e incluso me compró una bolsa de panes, supongo que era una prueba para demostrarme lo mala persona que fui. La realeza debe ayudar al pueblo. Jamás olvidaré esas palabras. Aunque estoy segura de que, si el hubiese sabido quién era, yo no estaría viva.

Pero la comida se acabó al mes y yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Le rezaba a Allen y a mis padres que me ayudarán, y si no podían, que me mataran. Era idiota, lo sé, pero el tener hambre me hacía delirar. En ese momento supe lo que mi pueblo sentía, y comprendí que estaban en todo su derecho de matarme, e incluso los hubiese ayudado.

No fue hasta un día en el que encontré a Clarith. Ella, un hombre y un niño me ayudaron. Me llevaron al convento. Era de Eldoh, así que trataba a todos horrible. Incluso los obligaba a respetarme. Era un desastre, volvía a ser la misma. Un día Clarith me obligó a hacer las tareas del convento, puesto que ella me mimaba mucho, y decidí cambiar.

Me gané el cariño de los niños, de Clarith, de las monjas, e incluso el de ese pequeño pueblo. Yo era feliz. Pero había algo que necesitaba... No, no necesitaba... Había algo que debía hacer.

Esa noche decidí pedir perdón por todos mis pecados. No sé cómo, pero Clarith me escuchó, y mientras yo enviaba un deseo en una botella al mar, ella se dispuso a matarme. No sé por qué, pero no lo hizo, sólo me cortó el cabello. Yo iba a dejar que me matara. Me lo merecía. Se dejo llevar por la ira, pero algo o alguien la detuvo.

Ella se disculpó por cortar mi cabello, y yo le dije que no importaba. Alguien me aceptaba. Eso me hacía feliz. Con el tiempo nos hicimos las mejores amigas, casi hermanas. Ya no me sentía sola. Dejé mi pasado fluir, aunque aún seguía llorando en las noches con la ropa de Allen en mi pecho.

Un día un hombre borracho nos pidió que le dejáramos dormir en la iglesia. Clarith le iba a decir que no, pero yo me adelanté, ya que recordé que yo una vez lo pedí y me lo negaron. No debí brindarle esa confianza.

Esa noche Clarith, Louise y yo debíamos limpiar un poco la iglesia. Louise era una de las más nuevas, así que dejamos que durmiera. Yo ya no podía más y Clarith me dejo dormir en una banca, pero luego fui despertada por un grito.

Aquel hombre que habíamos dejado dormir estaba intentando abusar de ella. Yo... Estaba furiosa. Muy furiosa. Intenté golpearlo, pero sólo me lanzó al suelo. El hombre era algo idiota, así que cayó sobre mi, pero de igual manera decidió hacer conmigo lo que no pudo con Clarith.

Todo fue tan rápido. Clarith, con la escoba, lo golpeó en el cuello, haciendo que se desmayara. Quizás fue la fuerza del golpe o donde se dio, pero el hombre murió, y no sabíamos cómo. Lo lanzamos a un pozo para que nadie se dieran cuenta. Lo importante de eso, es que nos unimos más que nunca.

Pero a la semana ella desapareció, y aquí estoy. Buscándola."

A la mitad del relato comencé a acariciar sus cabellos. Estaba sorprendido, sin duda. Aquella muchacha de cabellos blancos que no hablaba con nadie y la hija del mal que todos odiaban habían pasado por tantas cosas. Era sorprendente e irónico. Las vueltas que da la vida son asombrosas, en realidad, y comienzo a entender que la vida es una ruleta.

Algo que me gustaba era la bondad que, según Riliane o Rindo, Clarith tenía. También el cariño con el que ella hablaba sobre su amiga.

—¿Y sabe qué es lo más irónico, duque?—preguntó, sorprendiéndome. Esta chica debía leer los pensamientos o algo por el estilo. Alcé ambas cejas, obligándola a proseguir—. Que Clarith era la mejor amiga de la mujer de verde, la cual yo mandé a asesinar.

Definitivamente, Dios o Eldoh tenía un macabro sentido del humor.

El carruaje arribó frente el castillo púrpura. No lo entiendo, pero jamás me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que se ve a lo lejos, cabe decir. Sujeté con delicadeza y seguridad la mano de Riliane, y ayudé a que bajará del carruaje. No me había dado cuenta de lo graciosa que se veía sin sus tacones. Era tan pequeña de estatura.

Comenzamos a caminar, lentamente, por el camino de piedras diminutas de colores entre grises y rosados. Mi castillo se ubicaba en una zona templada así que el frío era un desastre, pero yo estaba acostumbrado y ella lo haría. Porque sí, Riliane se quedaría aquí.

—Tiene un lindo castillo, duque.

La voz de aquella menuda jovencita sonaba como sí hubiese llorado por horas, quizás así fue. Era totalmente distinta a aquella voz aguda e insolente que me insultó hace meses, declarando la guerra a Asmodean. Las cosas cambian.

—Ya lo habías conocido, si mal no recuerdo —comenté con una diminuta sonrisa.

Estábamos casi en la puerta del castillo, y las preocupaciones llegaron a mí. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Riliane que su amiga Clarith estaba conmigo sólo para actos impuros, como ella diría? ¿Cómo le explicaría cual es su lugar en mi harén? Utilizaría el poder, pero no sería la misma Rindo Blume. Y pensar que nunca me había preocupado por esa estupidez desde lo sucedido con Gumina.

—Eh, sí —titubeó—. Pero no de manera agradable.

Los últimos minutos fueron silenciosos. Llegamos hasta la puerta y un sirviente me abrió. Sólo habían dos sirvientes; mi portero y conductor, y una anciana que se encargaba de la comida. No me arriesgaba a tener muchos testigos en mi castillo.

* * *

«—No puedo creer que le hagas esto a docenas de mujeres... ¡Confié en ti, Venomania!»

Riliane presionó el puente de su nariz. En esos momentos, Clarith debía estar en la habitación del hombre en quién no debió confiar, y ella ya no soportaba su angustia y ansiedad. Sólo llevaba dos horas en ese lugar y ya quería irse. Las mujeres eran demasiado idiotas, pero supuso que era ese extraño poder que tenía el duque.

Sólo había logrado conocer a Maylis, Lukana, Mikulia, Gumina y Priema. Maylis era una mujer madura y bromista, pero igual de estúpida que las demás. Lukana era madura también, pero poseía un aura maternal que ninguna, excepto Clarith, tenía. Mikulia y Gumina eran iguales, algo infantiles y refinadas. Priema era fría como un témpano de hielo, en realidad.

No quería seguir allá. Decidió que apenas encontrara a Clarith se iría. Aunque claro, debía espera si Clarith estaba en sus cabales.


End file.
